Shikaku Furui
Appearance Shikaku has the appearance of a man in his thirties. In his physique, which is mostly hidden by his robe-style clothing, is intimidating and almost built for combat despite his "age". His robes consist of a white and long-sleeved hakama and kosode, with a pattern-decorated vest and tunic covering the torso line. He sports sandals without socks. The remnants of his Hollow mask take place on his face in the shape of glasses. Personality On the outside, Shikaku serves to be mild-mannered, humble, and a kind-hearted man. Despite his Hollow nature, he allows himself to show virtually no hatred or arrogance towards other races. At times, he can seem a bit flustered when surprised, startled, or embarrassed about something. Nevertheless, when the time comes for it, he is quite capable of showing more serious emotions when the time comes for it. He is noticeably wise considering his age, giving advice to those who are willing to heed it. Despite Diosa being his leader, he occasionally serves as her advisor, giving her suggestions on what to do in some situations. In other cases, he also serves as her father figure, notably scolding her for her choice of clothing. But despite suppression of his Hollow nature, Shikaku does have a certain extent of arrogance in him, as seen when he jeers enemies "younger" than he is. He is also manipulative, crafty, and cunning, quite capable of using deception and his intelligence in order to achieve his goals, or that of Diosa's. He kills his opponents with swift ruthlessness, and will use any trick out of the book in order to gain the advantage. However, he is capable of showing mercy, sparing the life of a 4th Division seated officer as well as both the lives of Megami Kurosaki and her incapacitated husband.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Background Synopsis Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows *Diosa Arc: Death's Scent on the Wind *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Powers & Abilities Immense Reiryoku: As one of the subordinates under Takahashi Ishikawa and a Vasto-Lorde, Shikaku possesses an abnormally massive amount of spiritual energy. Though not to the extent of Aizen-class opponents, he was able to subdue the former 6th Espada with his spiritual pressure.Diosa Arc: Death's Scent on the Wind The control over this energy he possesses is quite formidable: he was capable of holding up a building ready to collapse, control the extent of destruction, and still have enough power to subdue the entire Kurosaki and Injiki family.Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Because of years spent honing his skills in Hueco Mundo, Shikaku's swordsmanship is a trait to be feared. His strikes are fast, lethal, and capable of ending an opponent quickly if they are too careless against him. The extent of his expertise in this level is unknown. So far, he has been capable of fighting on even ground with Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki.Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Keen Tactician: Although the full extent of his intelligence has yet to e seen, Shikaku is quite perceptive of the things around him. During the attack on the Seireitei, he noted that despite the fighting going on, the Gotei 13 had not yet been alerted and guessed that they were walking into a trap.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained Zanpakutō References